War against the Jellies
War against the Jellies 4938 to 4939 In 4881, during the Back-Door War, five Union fleets tried to circumnavigate Kermac Space and attack from the rear. They encountered a Galactic Council Thrall civilization, then known just as the Jellies. The end result was Union battle ships obliterating sixteen star systems and 23 planets of the Jellies and effecting their extinction by destroying their incubation centers. ---- Classified details *4878 - A long running clandestine operation of the Saresii spy organization (Gray Cats) on Kermac Prime itself, succeeds in finding the secret meeting place of the Auspice. But three days later the operation is discovered and the Agents executed. *4879 - A high level NAVINT report confirms that there is someone else trying to gain control over the Kermac. *4880 - The Leedei, unbeknown to the rest of the Union, conduct their own spy operations. The Leedei Triumphirate approaches the Gray Ghosts and warns about a species they call Utenrra (Manipulators), a species that once shared the same dwarf galaxy with the Leedei. The Leedei urge the Gray Ghosts to eradicate the Jellies, calling them the most evil species. Surprisingly the Narth Supreme agrees and calls the Jellies engineered terror. This alone is reason enough for McElligott to act. He orders the Fleet to find a "Back Door" to the space of the Galactic Council, and gives the coordinates (obtained by the Leedei) making sure fleet units would run into the Jellies. *Stahl encounters the Jellies and they declared they have no quarrel with the Union and wished to stay neutral. They even declared their exit of the GC. Stahl finds no reason to attack the Jellies. *Suddenly Stahl drops unconscious on the bridge of the Devi. McElligott arrives with the USS Shetland moments later and declares it was a sneak attack of the Jellies. According to the Admiral, the Jellies attacked and destroyed a dozen Union ships with their Psi Bolts, a psionic based form of attack where hundreds of thousands of Jellies link to create long range bolts of Psionic energy to physically attack an opponent or object. *Stahl is taken to a Saresii hospital, while McElligott takes personal command of the First Fleet. *He allows the Leedei to use an old and horrible weapon called the PSI-Overloader, killing Jellies by the millions. *4881 - The Assembly, furious about the sneak attack against the Eternal Warrior, authorizes Planet Bomber attacks on all Jelly worlds - There were 23 occupied planets in the 17 Jelly systems. Eighteen were completely destroyed and the rest P Bonbed. *The Gray Ghost Phantoms conduct a secret mission on Kermac Prime and capture the seven Jellies operating there. These surviving Jellies are in the "non existing" Vault 4. *4882 - Stahl is released from the hospital and resumes his duties. The Stahl / McElligott relationship is on an all time low. *4883 The planet Tomb World is discovered and the situation becomes dangerous as the Nul declare themself to be the protectors of that world. *The Treaty of the Five aka the Contract with the Dead is signed and the Back Door war declared to be over. Notes Stahl is not stupid and suspects someone planted on the Devi attacked him and took him out for several weeks. He and Centron hunt down a Psi Assassin from Phantas who was a legal member of the fleet.The man hides on the X Deck. The man commits suicide before Stahl is able to catch him. Evidence points to the Worm, but Stahl suspects McElligott to be behind it all. Category:History